


A bold ink-stain

by Sevenbucks



Series: ERRORINK [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Dream and Nightmare need to talk it out, Hurt/Comfort(kinda), Ink gets real for a second there, Ink is just a teensie bit protective, M/M, Multi, Multiversal truce, Oop, The Balance, i might add more chapters, injuries, not beta read we post and dont look back, not explicit injuries at all, one-shot?, they promise to try after big issue is resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: Error gets hurt and Ink is not having it
Relationships: Bad Gays Poly, Dark sans poly, Error/Ink, Killer/Horror/Cross/Dust, Nightmare & Dream(brotherly)
Series: ERRORINK [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	A bold ink-stain

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY DOCS FOR MONTHS AHHH

This was the most intense, real emotions Dream had ever felt from Ink.  
Usually he only sensed small glimmers of fear or excitement from the artist, but as the guardian of positive emotions watched the glitchy destroyer, Error, be thrown aside against the stone wall of the ruins of this AU, he felt a surge of anger come from his friend.

At first he thought it was Blue, which still would have been a shock as the swap skeleton was quite good at suppressing emotions, but then he felt the sheer power from the source. This was something completely different.  
After all, it is quite the feat for a soulless being to feel such sheer rage.

Errors’ body lay unmoving in the snow. Dream could feel his life force, albeit a little… unstable, it was strong enough to not worry about.  
He spared a glance at Ink. His eye sockets were dark, but a rising red could be seen. Ink wouldn't need his vials to get revenge on the beast that dared hurt his loved one.

Ink growled lowly, a crosshair symbol slowly forming in his left socket. He gripped his brush even tighter and took a step forward. Dream was amazed by the stance the usually cheerful creator took, but even more so when he felt the rising anger grow stronger.  
A steady stream of emotion was very uncommon for Ink, and the guardian would have never dreamed (heh) of this spiking malevolence he felt from him.

Dream was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Ink scream and launch himself at the being. The Star Sanses were fighting alongside Error and Nightmares gang against an unknown glitch, nothing like the ones they knew. This one fought as mercilessly as Error in his early stages of insanity, fought with more Determination than any Chara or Frisk in the Multiverse. It threatened to take down even the God-like creatures if they didn't combine forces.

But it seemed a rage-filled Ink could certainly stun it long enough for them to escape. 

What happened next was a blur to Dream. Ink had thrown himself at it, and the being retreated. Though the guardian knew not for long. Blue had quickly pulled Dream back from being smacked with Broomy.

The artist quickly ran over to his datemate. He brushed his gloved hand gently against the unconscious glitches’ cheekbone and placed a soft kiss on his brow. Ink slid his arms under his form and lifted him, wary of his injuries and tattered scarf.

Dream heard his brother, Nightmare, shout from across the clearing. He gestured at the portal beside him ushering them inside. The pair ran towards him- Ink still carrying Error- and went through the portal, the guardian of negative emotions following soon after.

Ink sat down on one of Nightmares many soft couches, laying Errors head on his lap. He made sure the glitch was comfortable and then settled back, stroking Error's skull with such love Dream wanted to squeal.

Nightmares gang all piled onto a nearby couch cuddling into one another and bandaging each other's wounds, whispering reassurances and various bad puns. Another sight that warmed Dream to his soul.  
Dream stood beside his brother, who was uncharacteristically relaxed around his twin. He pretended not to notice but Dream saw Nightmares teal eyelight flicker to his gang members with a hint of pride and care. He then turned his attention to the pair sitting on the other side of the room.

Nightmare smirked. “Who would have thought?” He said, nodding to Ink and Error. “Them two had us fooled for years, really thought they hated each other's hypothetical guts.”

Ink had started carefully wrapping the glitches injuries, humming quietly, the calming melody ringing throughout the room. Errors eye sockets fluttered open and he smiled up at Ink. The artist let out a breathy laugh and nuzzled him, lifting him so the glitch sat on his lap, resting his head on his shoulder. The two cuddled happily whispering to each other.

Dream laughed. “I mean, technically Ink cant actually hate anyone and Error… well he's just like that.” He smiled softly. “But yeah, i’m happy for them. And you guys too.”

“Happy for me?”

Dream nodded towards Nightmare’s gang members. Killer pushed Horrors face away, laughing, when he told a particularly bad joke. They all seemed to fit together perfectly, the four all cuddled together.

“You found your family.” He gave his brother a sad smile. “And i’m happy for you”

Nightmare studied his twin's face. Then he sighed. “I never tried to rekindle our relationship though.” He looked back to Dream, with something akin to hope flitting across his face. “Maybe we could try after this whole problem is dealt with, and, you know… be brothers again.”

Dream expression could only be described as exhilarated. “Nightmare, I’d love to.”

They shared a happy smile together.

Soft snoring gathered their attention. Nightmare’s gang had fallen asleep in each other's embrace. Except for Killer, who was quite content to sit in the middle of the cuddle pile.

“It seems they have the right idea,” Dream stood up straight and stretched. “Time to call it a day? We need the energy.”

Nightmare took a shuddering breath and nodded. “Yeah, we do. We can beat that things ass another time.”

A moment of understanding passed through the two, promising the safety of the balance and all the lives at risk with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my tumblr sevenbucks yeet


End file.
